This invention relates generally to an automobile reverse radar, in particular, it relates to a distance measuring and monitoring device equipped automobile reverse radar, which is provided to measure the distance between an automobile body and an obstacle by an ultrasonic measuring method and show them on a display to facilitate a safe reversing.
In driving reversely, through back mirrors, a driver is still inevitably blinded in some dead angles that may occasionally incur bumps or scrapes. Therefore, to drive in reverse for roadside parking is considered a neither-too-big-nor-too-small challenge to a veteran during rush hours, and it is particularly a big trouble to a green-hand.
For improvement, a local U.S. Pat. No. 297,374 (abbreviated as xe2x80x9cthe citedxe2x80x9d hereinafter) has disclosed that three monitors are mounted on a car""s lateral sides and rear side respectively to eliminate any possible dead angle when reversing by selecting different pictures in the monitors. However, the cited would distract a driver by putting him busy in switching the monitors back and forth, which doesn""t help in reality but worsen the situation according to the general opinion.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, after years of constant efforts in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed an improved mechanism to be described below pertaining to the subject matter.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a distance measuring and monitoring device equipped automobile reverse radar that unites the video synthesis technology and a distance measuring inductor to enable a driver to see clearly the circumstance behind an automobile body and thereby eliminate any dead angle when viewing through the back mirrors on the one hand and to see a digitized distance in a display to ensure a safe reversing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a distance measuring and monitoring device equipped automobile reverse radar, which can express the distance between an obstacle and an automobile body in sound as an auxiliary measure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a distance measuring and monitoring device equipped automobile reverse radar, which can express non-inverse pictures of an obstacle in a display without mizzling a driver.
In order to realize abovesaid objects, the distance measuring and monitoring device equipped automobile reverse radar of this invention comprises: a photocoupler camera with a wide-angle lens installed at an automobile rear end for taking pictures of possible obstacles behind the automobile body; a distance measuring inductor for calculation of the lateral distance between two lateral corners of the automobile body and an obstacle; and a power supply for supplying power to the photocoupler camera, the distance measuring inductor, and the display. The image of an obstacle is mirror-image processed, then forwarded to an image synthesizer for image synthesization, and transferred to a video processor and shown in the display. A reverse gear signal is the effective signal for triggering the power supply.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.